hunger_gamepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Gloss
Gloss is a battle-hardened victor of an unspecified Hunger Games, and the brother of fellow victor Cashmere. Both Gloss and Cashmere were born in District 1, and thus raised from a young age in the art of combat in preparation for the Hunger Games, which they both presumably volunteered to compete in. In 75 ADD, after it was decreed by President Coriolanus Snow that all tributes for the 75th Hunger Games or "Third Quarter Quell" would be reaped from the existing pool of victors, both Gloss and Cashmere were chosen to represent their district and to compete in their second games. Unfortunately, both of their lives were cut short before the destruction of the arena and the beginning of the second rebellion. Biography Early Life Gloss was raised, along with his sister, in District 1, one of the more loyal districts to the Capitol known for its export of luxury. As most children in District 1 are raised to compete in the Hunger Games and trained in combat from an early age, Gloss and Cashmere were no exception. Between the age of twelve and eighteen, Gloss presumably volunteered to participate in an unspecified games during the annual reaping, and was selected as a tribute. Presumably joining the career pack, Gloss went on to emerge victorious, outlasting his twenty-three competitors. Cashmere won her own games either the year before or after Gloss was declared a victor. After his victory, Gloss became a mentor for future District 1 tributes, which may have included Marvel and Glimmer. 75th Hunger Games In 75 ADD, following Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's defiance against the Capitol during the finale of the 74th Hunger Games, it is decreed by President Coriolanus Snow that as a reminder that even the strongest amongst the districts are no match for the might of the Capitol, all tributes for the 75th Hunger Games or "Third Quarter Quell" would be reaped from the existing pool of victors in each district. Both Gloss and Cashmere were selected to participate, although it is unclear whether or not they volunteered. During the opening ceremony chariot rides into the City square, Gloss and Cashmere are largely overshadowed by Katniss and Peeta's eye-catching ensembles. Katniss notices that Gloss and his sister are some of the younger victors. Although many of the victors neglect to show up for training, Gloss and Cashmere make an effort to participate, and are open to forming an alliance with some of the other victors, although it is clear that they have already allied themselves with District 2 victors Brutus and Enobaria to form the career pack. The siblings temporarily make conversation with Katniss as they make hammocks together, but are unable to connect with her in any meaningful way. Katniss describes their temperament as "polite" but "cool". Gloss and Cashmere are impressed by Katniss' skill in archery after they watch her train with a bow along with the other victors, and later request to form an alliance with her and Peeta. When Katniss rejects the offer, Haymitch claims that she is still making up her mind. For his individual session with the Gamemakers, Gloss earns a predictably high score, much like the other careers. In his interview with Caesar Flickerman, Gloss recalls the kindness shown to him and his sister by the Capitol, hoping like many of the other victors to garner sympathy and perhaps put a stop to the games. After Peeta reveals that Katniss is pregnant live on air, Gloss joins hands with the other twenty-three victors as a sign of unity when the broadcast cuts out. The Arena Gloss remains loyal to the career pack, consisting of himself, Brutus, Cashmere, and Enobaria. The career pack is not as fast as Katniss and Finnick Odair, who manage to reach the corncuopia first and get the first pickings of weapons. Katniss shoots and arrow at Gloss, hitting him in the calf before he dives back into the water. Ultimately, Gloss survives the initial cornucopia bloodbath, possibly killing several victors in the process. After the cannons have rung out, the career pack presumably retreats into the jungles surrounding the water. On the second day of the games, after Katniss and District 3 victor Wiress discover the true nature of the arena, which functions as a giant clock with a different disaster in each sector of the arena which activates according to the hour of the day, the careers find and ambush Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, Wiress, Beetee, and Johanna Mason at the cornucopia. Gloss, concealing himself underwater, sneaks up behind Wiress while she is singing absent-mindedly and slits her throat. In retaliation, Katniss fires an arrow into his temple, killing him instantly. Cashmere is subsequently killed after Johanna buries an axe in her chest. Brutus and Enobaria manage to escape just as the Gamemakers begin to spin the cornucopia in a rapid motion, tossing Gloss, Wiress, and Cashmere's corpses into the surrounding waters. With his death, Gloss placed eleventh out of twenty-four victors. Personality and Traits Relationships Cashmere